


Buttercup

by irenephobia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, M/M, One-Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Sad, based on my life, i don't write men oftenly but when I do it's a shitshow, okay that's enough from me gn, why ain't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenephobia/pseuds/irenephobia
Summary: Jisung betrays Minho that's if that's the tweet.





	Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> OMG can I stop being a angsty little shit no I can't anyway my ex gf/best friend as a crush on someone else and told me abt it even though she knows I still am in love with her love that! so I decided to project it on my ult of ults Minho except there actually dating also this is only called butter cup bc that's the song I was listening to while I was writing this anyway bye

Jisung would never say but he was having the most fun he ever had with Hyunjin. Being in his arms was like heaven he was so pretty and funny and his dancing is amazing to watch. Though one flaw in it all that Hyunjin doesn't know. Jisung was cheating on his real boyfriend. They had been together for a year now. If Jisung was honest he felt nothing for Minho but when the boy had confessed in senior year he couldn't bring himself to say no. Right now him and Hyunjin were at a restaurant he was trying to ignore the fact that this place was awfully close to Minho's job the coffee shop next door. As Jisung had grabbed a strawberry and shoved it in hyunjins mouth (the elders constant rambling was annoying him) Minho was walking by they hadn't hung out for a week. Because of jisung's Hyunjin escapades Minho waved and he waved back. "Who's that?" Hyunjin asked mouth full. "A friend" Jisung repiled drinking his tea. It was a Saturday when Jisung had decided to break the news he knew Minho wouldn't have work. Hyunjin drove him to Minho's house unaware of what was going to happen. In the elevator to Minho's apartment Jisung had gotten nervous he was about to break the elders heart the elders poor innocent heart. He knocked "Who's there?" Minho asked he sounded exhausted "Me" Jisung said taking a deep breath after he was scared. He got in and Minho made him a cup of tea (it was from a tea jug he didn't really make it) and talked about how he was going to see his family in gimpo his eyes widening and lighting up with every word this was gonna be hard to say. Minho had finally finished "So what's up with you?" Minho asked looking at him with his kind doe eyes. Jisung's forehead started to sweat he wiped it "Hanging out with Hyunjin" Jisung said he took a deep breath "Made me realize something" He breathed out. Minho looked at him curiously "Minho Hyung I don't think I can do this anymore" he finally let out he looked at Minho to see his reaction. Minho's pained expression said it all the elder who was just all smiles and giggles talking about his family was suddenly holding a expression one can only assume the heartbreak did to him. "Why?" Minho sobbed out Jisung hadn't even noticed the elder started crying till now "I've never felt anything for you Hyung and I've known Hyunjin since forever and it kind of just happened?" He explained. Minho nodded and waved his hand "just go" Minho said his voice nothing but a whisper Jisung got up and went back to hyunjins car. "I just did something horrible" he said "what was it?" Hyunjin asked "I told him about us".


End file.
